


All Aboard The Shame Train

by intothegarbagechute



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, But not actually any of those things, Destruction of First Order property, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk About Pet Play/Bondage/Deprivation/Humiliation/mpreg, Hand Jobs, M/M, Moaning, PWP, Shame, Smut, Still this is complete trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/intothegarbagechute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP/established relationship, Hux talks extremely dirty while he and Kylo are fucking, but Kylo is shamefully turned on by it. Afterwards they can't look at each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Aboard The Shame Train

Kylo Ren strode down the hallway, barely registering the squadron of stormtroopers passing, until he found his destination. The doors to the small conference room swiped open. He swept inside and let the doors close and lock behind him.

 

General Hux was already waiting. Of course he was. Always punctual for everything, but especially these tête-a-têtes, as he called them. At the sound of the doors locking, his eyes immediately found Kylo’s, somehow even through his helmet. Hux then grasped his collar and began unzipping his jacket, undressing efficiently. At the set rigor of Hux’s expression, the cold focus in his eyes, Kylo found he couldn’t slip his robes off fast enough. He hurried forward, dropping one boot, then another, in his path. By the time he reached Hux, he was stepping out of his trousers, only his helmet remaining on. Hux looked up at it, appraising it.

 

“Take it off,” he said softly.

 

With a click, the chin adjusted and Kylo quickly slipped the helmet off of his head. Hux’s irises went a little wider— they always did when Kylo took off his helmet. Must be something about the adjustment, from the frightening-looking mask to, well, Kylo wasn’t sure. Maybe Hux just liked weakness, like he could smell it on him; the secret he worked so hard to protect, to eliminate. Kylo could feel Hux’s heart beat faster, and he found himself drawn closer, until they were just a breath apart. Both naked, watching each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. 

 

Hux’s light blue eyes were icy, his red hair out-of-place from the quick removal of clothing. Kylo watched his tongue flick over his lips, and found himself doing the same, wishing his tongue were on those lips. Hux’s eyes went wide, and he grabbed Kylo’s head and pressed their lips into a fierce kiss. Kylo grabbed the General’s hips, pulling them tight against his own, needing to feel Hux’s hard-on against his, pressing into it, bucking against it.

 

“ _Filthy_ ,” Hux said, quietly. Kylo’s breath hitch, and could feel his dick twitch, and hated himself for it. Hux stepped back to look down at Kylo’s swolen cock. He looked back up at Kylo, a cold smirk spreading across his face. Kylo didn’t like feeling this exposed, this easily seduced, and yet he couldn’t say no to these private meetings, and especially to the things Hux said in them.

 

Within minutes, Hux had the tall man’s palms and elbows on the conference room table, his ass bare and ready. As he slowly pressed his cock into Kylo, Kylo flung his beautiful, dark hair back with a soft, silky moan. He could practically hear Hux’s eyes flash with victory. Hux began slowly thrusting into Kylo, his angle just barely hitting his prostate, and Kylo couldn’t help himself: with every pulse, he found himself moaning. He tried to choke them back, and brought a first to his mouth to quiet himself, but Hux’s hand was quickly around his wrist, forcing the hand back to the table.

 

“I want to hear it all, you filthy slut,” Hux said, which only made Kylo moan louder. His face burned with the shame of it. He could strangle Hux from here, where he stood, bent over, being used. And yet…

 

“Moan for me, or I’ll tie you up, and leave you here, untouched, for days. You’ll be out of your mind, begging for me to release you,” Hux said, thrusting into Kylo, and Kylo let out the most delicate whimper. Hux’s cold fingers dug into Kylo’s hips at the sound, pulling him closer.

 

“Good slut. Maybe I’ll buy you a pretty dress to wear, the next time you come crawling in here, begging for my cock,” Hux said, his voice getting husky with desire. Kylo found himself so hard, so unbelievably hard at the filth coming from Hux’s mouth, at the heat building within his core, and he leaned forward to thrust his cock against the conference room table, desperate for friction, for release from this torment.

 

“NO,” Hux said darkly, and Kylo leaned away from the table again, his cock hard and high against his stomach. For a moment, Kylo thought Hux would make him come like this, and yet couldn’t help moaning with every thrust. And then Hux reached a hand around and ran it along Kylo’s cock. Kylo hissed in pleasure at the contact, and Hux brought his other hand around to cup his balls, to hold them, threateningly, in his hand.

 

“Push your hips against me,” he whispered, bending close to him, his lips reaching the tall man’s shoulder. Kylo did as he was told. He moved his hips in a rhythm with Hux, his hands still placed on the conference room table.

 

“Good. Good slut,” Hux praised him. “Maybe tomorrow I’ll drop you off on the street, with nothing, and then pick you up on the corner, like a common whore,” Hux said, thrusting, working his hands over Kylo’s cock, his thumb running over his tip. Kylo’s moans grew high-pitched, desperate; almost a whine. “Then I’ll chain you up and make you live with me, curled up in my lap, begging for my cum. You’ll be my little pet.” The obscene images flashed in Kylo’s mind, and he moaned again, wantonly, bucking hard into Hux’s hands.

 

“I’ll tell you when you can come, slut,” Hux commanded, but his voice grew shaky. Kylo moaned desperately in agreement, a plea. And Hux lost it, and began thrusting, hard, nailing Kylo’s prostate. “I’m— going— to— put— a baby— in— you,” Hux moaned out, and Kylo’s felt his desperate grip on his cock, the pleasure searing into him, and the whiteness of his orgasm took him over. He came, hard, shaking with it, coming all over the conference room table, and with another few thrusts, Hux pounded his orgasm into Kylo, biting into his shoulder.

 

Kylo stood there a moment as his vision came back to him, and lifted his elbows off the table. He saw the streaks of white cum laced over the table. The shame which simmered deep within him boiled over. Hux seemed to feel it, too, to hear the echoes of his words ringing around them, the words that had made Kylo so hard, so fast, that always did. Hux pulled out.

 

Kylo straightened, feeling Hux’s cum trickle out of him, still feeling the echo of Hux’s cock within him— an echo he could tell he would feel tomorrow. He quickly slipped on his trousers and boots and shirt, careful not to look at Hux— he didn’t think he could look him in the eye. He was just pulling his tunic on when, through his peripheral vision, he noticed Hux doing the same. Kylo quickly shoved his helmet onto his head, and the two of them stood there a moment, not facing each other, looking to the side, unable to look one another in the eye, faces burning with shame.

 

And Kylo noticed the cum drizzled onto the conference room table. 

 

Kylo powered up his lightsaber. Hux nodded and left. And Kylo Ren knew what he had to do to get rid of this evidence. It’s a good thing no one had yet questioned why the First Order went through conference tables so quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this tfa_kink prompt: "So Kylo and Hux are fucking, and Hux likes to talk dirty. By that, I mean the kind of stuff that would be totally WTF outside of the bedroom but mid-sex, is strangely hot. Talks about tying Kylo up for days, making him wear a dress, putting a baby in him, picking him up on a street corner and Kylo, to his absolute shame, gets so so turned on by it. Even though it's all a bit...out there. 
> 
> After each fuck, they're both literally too embarrassed to even look at each other."


End file.
